


Wolves

by Burgie



Series: CatherinexJustin AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Catherine and Justin go for a trail ride with a new project horse. Catherine belongs to ssocatherine.





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssocatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssocatherine/gifts).



Justin was surprised when Catherine walked into the Moorland courtyard leading a black and white tovero paint mare. Both mare and woman looked a little skittish, though Catherine gave a brave, cheery smile that hid her nerves fairly well. Justin could only tell that she was nervous because of the slight tremble in her hands as she wiped one hand on the side of her jeans.

"Hey, Justin," said Catherine, stopping in front of her boyfriend. "Ready for that trail ride?" Catherine had suggested it yesterday, after Justin had spoken of how much he longed for a break from the routine. Maybe his break living with the wild horses on South Hoof had broken him out of his old workaholic tendencies. Justin loved work, Catherine knew that, especially when it was work or get involved with druid business, but she knew that it was good to take a break every now and then.

"Are you sure about that mare?" Justin asked. "I've been away from horses for a while but she looks a little..."

"She is a green mare," Catherine admitted, her cheeks colouring in a faint blush as her heart picked up speed. Had this been a bad idea? Would it end in disaster? Oh, she was so stupid, she hadn't thought this through at all, she really was an idiot.

"Well... she's definitely something different, that's for sure," said Justin, holding his hand out for the mare to sniff. He tried not to flinch away as the mare sniffed his hand, though Catherine could see by his stiff posture that Justin was as nervous as both she and the mare were. Guilt twisted her stomach.

"I just thought that, y'know, you could use a project and I figured that training a green horse would be a pretty good project for you to sink your teeth into and maybe the two of you could heal together like how horses and humans heal together over at Hugh's rescue ranch and oh gosh it sounds so silly now that I'm saying it I'm sorry I'll just go and get another horse," Catherine said all in a rush, nerves threatening to tie her tongue into knots just as they were tying her stomach into knots. Her face burned as she turned away, ready to lead Crim back into the stable and choose another horse that would be a better fit for Justin. Or maybe Justin could choose, he was quite good at that. But Justin placed his large hand gently on her forearm, halting Catherine in her tracks.

"No, it's okay, she's perfect," said Justin, giving Catherine a grin that almost made her heart stop.

"Really?" Catherine asked. "I know Crim's not an easy mare, and after her past, I don't blame her, so if you want an easier horse, I completely understand."

"Her past?" Justin echoed. He gently took the leadrope from Catherine's shaking hands, stepping closer to Crim and stroking his hand down her white neck. She really was a beautiful mare. He couldn't imagine anyone being so cruel to her, but he'd discovered in his twenty years on this earth that humans could be cruel.

"I found her on Craigslist," said Catherine, hoping that Crim's sad tale wouldn't anger Justin, which would in turn spook the mare. "She was half-starved when I got her, it's taken a lot of work just to get her to be comfortable outside of the stable." Justin clenched his jaw, clenching the fist that hung beside his left leg, but the hand on Crim's reins remained loose so as not to scare her. He took a deep breath and relaxed, though, lest his anger frighten the mare.

"People can be cruel," said Justin. He looked at Catherine, his brown eyes sparkling with happiness as he smiled at her. "But at least there are people like you in the world." His praise ignited a warmth inside of Catherine's chest, and she blushed and ducked her head.

"Thanks," said Catherine. "I'll just take Thorn, as usual."

"Where were you thinking of going?" Justin asked as he gave Crim's neck a few strokes and made gentle cooing notions to her. He had his usual tack set waiting over on a stack of haybales that he often used for holding horse care items for new riders. His black leather saddle shone in the sunlight, as did the dark brown leather bridle. The saddle pad was a pale blue, one that he'd had for years. Luckily, they fit Crim perfectly, and she remained mostly calm as Justin tacked her up and tightened her girth.

"Golden Hills Valley," said Catherine, running her fingers through her blonde hair in her anxiety. "It just seems like a really pretty place, you know?"

"It is a really pretty place," Justin agreed. "And hey, we might even end up picking up Saga while we're there."

"Oh, well, if you want," said Catherine. "I mean, that wasn't my intention but sure! That sounds great."

"I have left her there for a while," said Justin with a chuckle. He moved around to Crim's side, putting his foot into the stirrup. He clucked gently to Crim as he swung himself up and over, giving her some encouraging words and gentle pets once he was seated comfortably.

Though the weather had been drifting towards cold lately, today was nice and sunny, only adding to the warm feeling in Catherine's heart as she rode beside the love of her life. Justin looked so nice and confident in the saddle, even knowing how green Crim was and how dangerous green horses could be. And surely he must know, given how long he'd been riding and working with horses. And Catherine was pleased to find that Justin was looking at her as often as she was looking at him, and that Crim seemed perfectly calm.

After passing through the huge iron gates into Golden Hills Valley (always open now, a most welcome sight), Justin and Catherine followed the road up to the part of Golden Hills Valley known as Shadowy Hills. It was sadly lacking in trees, but was nonetheless beautiful. Especially the wolves that padded around in this part of Jorvik.

At least, it was beautiful until Catherine noticed Crim's pinned ears. Justin noticed too, though, petting Crim's neck gently and trying to soothe her with clucks and shushes. It would have worked, too, but a wolf stepped in front of Crim. It wasn't growling, it wasn't even baring its teeth. In fact, it looked quite placid, almost happy. Crim, however, backed up, nickering in uncertainty, the whites of her eyes showing. She tossed her head, and Catherine immediately worried for Justin. Oh, this really had been a terrible idea.

"Justin, maybe you should-" Catherine began, but then the wolf raised its head and loosed a chilling howl that made the hairs stand up on Catherine's arms. This happened every time she heard a wolf, and most of her horses had since grown used to the occasional howl from the wolves that populated both here and the mountains above Firgrove. Crim wasn't used to it, though, Catherine hadn't dared try her around wolves.

Immediately, Crim reared up and twisted around, Justin crying out as he tried to cling to her back.

"Justin!" Catherine cried out, holding her hand out towards her boyfriend. Justin gave a cry of fear as Crim finally succeeded in flinging him from her back. Fortunately, Justin landed on the somewhat-softer golden grass that carpeted these hills beside the road. Crim took off, though, bolting down the hills and leaping over fences. Catherine was torn between keeping an eye on her mare and looking after Justin, but a groan from Justin made her mind up for her.

Quickly, Catherine dismounted, knowing that Thorn would remain standing where she was, looking after her rider with concern. Though her mane had since turned silver with age, that caring part of Thorn hadn't changed since Catherine had met her.

"Justin, are you okay?" Catherine asked, kneeling to a stop beside him. Justin groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. His ankle seemed a little sore too, by the way he was rubbing it and wincing.

"Oh, I'll be fine," said Justin, frowning down at his ankle. He looked up, down the hill, squinting as he tried to catch sight of the mare. "Where's Crim, though?"

"She bolted but it's okay, I'm sure we'll find her somewhere safe and sound later," said Catherine. "She just needs some time to calm down. But are you okay? You took a pretty nasty fall."

"I've had worse," said Justin with a chuckle. He winced as he touched the back of his head, though. "At least I didn't land on the road or get my foot caught in the stirrup, it could've been so much worse."

"But can you stand?" Catherine asked, nerves making her shake. "I-I can go and get Jasper or Pi, oh, but then I'd have to explain myself to them and now your grandparents will find out and they'll be so upset and-"

"Hey, Catherine, it's fine, really," said Justin with a gentle chuckle. He placed his hand on Catherine's shoulder, making her pulse gradually slow. Her racing mind slowly stopped racing quite so much, too, as she stared into his eyes. "We can just go and look for Crim, I'll ride double with you. I'm sure Thorn can take my weight."

"Hey now, you don't weigh that much," said Catherine with a laugh. Her cheeks were warm as she shared a smile with Justin, the warmth of love quickly replacing her tangled nerves from earlier. She stood over Justin, leaning down and offering her hand to him. "Here, I'll help you up."

"Thanks," said Justin, grinning as he gripped Catherine's wrist. Thankfully, he managed to get up easily, only wobbling slightly. He rubbed his back, though. "Oof, that ground may not be as hard as the road but it's harder than it looks."

"Oh no," said Catherine, her eyes wide as her heart picked up speed once again. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have given you Crim or I at least shouldn't have taken her out here, it's just I was so excited to get Saga oh but that makes it sound like it's your fault..." She wrung her hands together as her words trailed off, though they still continued to spin around and around in her head.

"Hey, Catherine, it's okay," said Justin, taking her by the shoulders. "Nothing's broken or bleeding, I might have some bruises and some sore parts tomorrow but I'm okay. I am worried about Crim, though."

"Crim," said Catherine, a chill replacing her nerves. "Oh no, I was so worried about you that I forgot about her, gosh, I'm such a bad owner."

"No, you're not," said Justin. He took Catherine's hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of them. "You saved that mare from a bad owner, Catherine. You're such a good owner, really. The best I've seen on this island."

"You really mean that?" Catherine asked, a tear sliding down her face.

"Yes," said Justin, giving her a smile that at once quieted her nerves and began to refill her with that missing warmth. "I do really mean that, Catherine. You've got such a good heart and you're so kind and caring. The world definitely needs more people like you."

"Oh, Justin," said Catherine, her throat tight. On a whim, she kissed him, but quickly pulled away. "I-I'm sorry, was that too for-" Justin cut her off with a kiss of his own, and Catherine heard her heart in her ears.

"Let's go and find Crim," said Justin, his smile making Catherine's heart twist and flutter in her chest. She smiled as she turned and walked hand-in-hand with Justin back to Thorn, the mare watching them knowingly.

And, when Justin put his arms around Catherine's waist as they rode double back out of Golden Hills Valley in search of Crim, Catherine felt as though her heart could soar. This hadn't been so awful after all.


End file.
